1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to integrated circuits, and more specifically, to an integrated circuit having a boosted array voltage and method therefor.
2. Related Art
Static random access memories (SRAMs) are generally used in applications requiring high speed, such as memory in a data processing system. Each SRAM cell stores one bit of data and is implemented as a pair of cross-coupled inverters. The SRAM cell is only stable in one of two possible voltage levels. The logic state of the cell is determined by whichever of the two inverter outputs is a logic high, and can be made to change states by applying a voltage of sufficient magnitude and duration to the appropriate cell input. The stability of a SRAM cell is an important issue. The SRAM cell must be stable against transients, process variations, soft error, and power supply fluctuations which may cause the cell to inadvertently change logic states. Also, the SRAM cell must provide good stability during read operations without harming the ability to write to the cell.
However, today's integrated circuits are required to operate at increasingly lower power supply voltages. Also, logic circuits on an integrated circuit can generally operate with lower supply voltages than SRAM arrays. The lower power supply voltages can reduce the stability of the SRAM cell. Also, SRAM cells operating at the lower supply voltages are more susceptible to soft error and process variations. In addition, production yields can be reduced because fewer cells will operate reliably at the reduced voltages One way to solve the above problems is to operate the memory array at a higher voltage than the rest of the integrated circuit. However, operating the SRAM arrays at a higher voltage can consume more power.
Therefore, what is needed is an integrated circuit and method that solves the above problems.